The final whispers
by OceanSoul95
Summary: This is what I think Itachi would tell Sasuke about his decision to avenge him. Could pass as K but whatever just want to be on the save side. If you guys want me to update to this story tell me.


**I still don't own Naruto!!! I sill haven't gotten over Itachi's death so whatever. Please review if you have anything to tell me thanks for reading and enjoy.**

Sasuke walked thought the Uchiha clan mansion and wonder what it would it be like to have lived here with his brother again. Sasuke looked at the pictures all the good memories were forever gone as a single tear ran down his face as he looked at the picture of Itachi holding a two year old Sasuke looking happily at the camera as Sasuke hugged him.

"I am sorry that it had to end like this brother." Sasuke whispered to the whispers of the wind.

Sasuke felt blood running down from his eye and could see a baby sitting on the floor. He was seeing things that his brother had seen. The baby began to cry he heard his brothers voice nothing more them a whisper long forgotten.

"What is wrong Sasuke do you need your diaper changed or are you hungry?" Sasuke felt his brother getting up as if he were Itachi which was an honor for Sasuke to see things thought the eyes of his precious brother. Itachi's hand reached for a toy Shurikan for Sasuke and started to give it to Sasuke when he reached forward Sasuke slapped it out of his hand and started wailing at the top of his lungs.

"You're an annoying little kid aren't you brother always with the crying." Sasuke heard a soft chuckle as the Little Sasuke was picked up and all was silent yet again.

Sasuke kept on walking until he made it to his old run he looked in to see a notebook that was his brother's he opened the book to see what was in it. He read the first page which said as follows:

Sasuke is finally home and mom is so happy it is so annoying!

I don't like it!

It is all about the new baby.

Sasuke just turned a few more pages until he came to a date two full years later this one said:

Now that the baby has been here a while I don't mine it anymore.

He really is very cute and a little (not much) calmer.

I have promised myself to protect my little brother.

A few more pages and there he was on the page of the massacre it wasn't that he wished to find everything out he was here to see if his brother had planed ahead for this for the truth to be reviled to him and now that he was here he really wish his brother and all the happy memories would came back to him now as a reality he could look forward to. He left the mansion with the journal and some of Itachi's things with him to keep the memories alive.

He walked to the forest where he had hurt his ankle and Itachi had carried him to the Uchiha mansion. He could remember coming here with Itachi time after time in hopes that Itachi would train him but it never happened now he was just happy with the memories. Sasuke walked on deep in thought as he can to the clearing where he had fallen unconscious and now he thought it strange that the first time that he hadn't made it back to the mansion in time the clan gets killed it made him wonder if his brother had planned it all.

A white mist came out of the ground as Sasuke drew his Katana and got ready for a fight, but as the mist became a figure and the figure toke on a face that he recognized and had loved and looked up came into view he dropped the sword and stared at his big brother.

"Hello Sasuke how are you? Why are you here if this was activated it means that I am dead and that you now posses my sharingan and the power that cames with them. If you now know the truth about me and what I did them I can only ask you to forgive the leaf village and protect it like I did and I know that you already know the truth it is the only way to activate this. The only thing that I want for you is to give up all hate and forgive the village as I forgave them." The voice was growing softer and softer as if whatever it ran on was finally at its limit.

"Sasuke please forgive them. I know that they hurt as both and I know that you won't want too but that is the reason that I planned our battle to let you have a way to return home. Brother forgive .... them….. please… know…. That ….. I …love …you! It cut of just like that it was over the last words of his big brother were said but Sasuke couldn't forgive them not now or ever they had to pay.

"I am sorry Itachi but that cannot be for that to happen I well be in my death that I shall stop hating them for all the pain they caused as." Was the last thing the last thing said by the younger brother as he followed his new path.

"Forgive them little brother if you are ever to be truly happy and freed of this burden." Moaned the sprite of Itachi.

**I wrote this out of pure boredom and well I hope you like it.**


End file.
